mako_mermaids1fandomcom-20200215-history
Nixie
Nixie is the main character in Mako Mermaids. Nixie character is very adventurous and loves playing around and sometimes gets into trouble because she can't stay still. Description Nixie is adventurous and fun-loving to the extent that she sometimes gets herself in trouble, acting before she thinks. It's Nixie's mischievousness that helps lead to disaster for Sirena, Nixie and Lyla when they accidentally let Zac into the Moon Pool. Nixie thinks both Sirena and Lyla could afford to lighten up. Since she was a hatchling, she's been obsessed with land-dwellers, and has spent countless hours watching them from mainland beaches. Because of this, she is more familiar than the others with the ways of humans, from fashion to ordering food in cafés. That said - her knowledge of human social rules is sometimes patchier than she would like to admit - and though Nixie throws herself into life on land, she often gets things wrong - much to the amusement of the other mermaids. There is a possibility that cam will develop feelings for her. Appearances (26) *Outcasts *Getting Legs *Meeting Rita *Lyla Alone *Blizzard *Dolphin Tale *Zac's Pool Party *Zac's Return to Mako *The Siren *Zac Returns to Mako *I Don't Believe in Mermaids *Close Call *Betrayal *'Battlelines' *'Sirena's Secret' *'Truce' *'Moon Ring 2' *The Trident Job *Where's the On Button *'Nowhere To Hide' *'Aquata Returns' *'Evie Times Two' *'Zac's Choice' *'Trust' *Retrayed *TBA Relationships 'Sirena and Lyla' They are both her best friends. They all live in the same pod and they share the secret. 'Cam' Nixie doesn't have any special feelings for Cam they are only some sorte friends.(see Nixam) Mermaid Powers Nixie possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after at the touch of water. She turns back into a human a few minutes after she is out of the water and when the water on her has fully dried. Once her body is completely dry, her human form reverts back to what she appeared to be before her mermaid transformation. She has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Telekinesis In "Zac's Pool Party", Nixie uses telekinesis to move a beach ball to hit Zac so he would move away from Evie. Hydrokinesis Nixie uses this power in "Meeting Rita" to make the fountain at Suncoast High explode with Sirena and Lyla's help so Zac would get wet. Invisibility In "Dolphin Tale", Joe, David's brother, started chasing Nixie when she was swimming and she hid in the canal. She got her tail stuck in the nets and turned herself invisible so anyone looking wouldn't see her. Etymology The name, Nixie, refers to a magical water creature similar to a Mermaid called a Melusine or Neck. The Melusine are often depicted as having two tails. Also, Nixie is the name of a different Germanic mermaid shapeshifter and water spirit. Some legends depict the original Melusine as transforming only on Saturdays. A version of a Nixie/Melusine is the Starbucks logo that has two tails. Also, some legends depict Melusines sometimes transforming into dragons when they are discovered. Trivia *Like Sirena, she can speak dolphin. *For a short time David had a crush on Nixie after looking at her while Sirena sang the siren song. *It is possible that out of the three of them, she is the leader of the group. Gallery NI.jpg Wiki-background ZPP1.png MMMMM.png Ly1.jpg Navigational Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Mermaids